


Locked

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-21
Updated: 2008-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Incestathon 2008</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

"Click," says River, closing the door.

"I have the key," says Simon, shaking his head, smiling.

"Hmm. Click," says River again, leaning back. The steel is cold against her back, she arches.

"It's not locked you know," says Simon, asserting, kicking his feet up on his desk, pretending to ignore her.

"Very definitely most certainly locked and the key is unfunctionable until at which point I desire it to be. There are rules for these things," says River, tilting her head, sliding her dress off one shoulder. "There are locked doors and then there are _locked doors_."

"So much clearer now," says Simon, smiling to himself, dropping his feet down so that he can make a note. _Locked doors_ , writes Simon, his hand tight and pretty.

"Time for a check up," says River, her voice changed, now mirthful. She rushes towards Simon and squeezes his neck. "The patient must lay down here so the doctor can do his work," says River, lowering her tone. She pats the place where she normally lays.

"I'm not going to play, River," says Simon, crossing his arms.

"The doctor will have to utilize his myriad needles if the patient is uncooperative! Such a shame!" says River, flitting to the cold storage cabinet to examine the pretty-colored bottles, examining the labels, not even reading the words.

"Fine, fine," says Simon, hoisting himself to the examination table, hissing when he realizes how cold the metal is.

"Perfect," says River. "Now the doctor will have to examine the patient very closely you understand and the buttons and the zippers will all become superfluous and the fingers will go here and the mouth, ah yes, the mouth, well you understand."

And "Oh," says Simon, gripping the edge of the table and tries not to say more, and he wishes for his notes to take down verbatim what River is saying - doing, but now he forgets this and arches into her but she pulls back.

"Interesting," says River, pressing her lips to the specimen, examining the varying responses. "The human body. Interesting."

"Yes," gasps Simon. "Interesting."

"The door has become unlocked at this point in the story," says River, her nipples visible through her dress, her lips pink and full. "The doctor believes his patient to be in satisfactory health, though he suggests a few rounds on the treadmill."

"Certainly," says Simon, tucking himself back into order. He touches his sister's cheek, once, before she dashes out the door - unlocked now, as ever.


End file.
